Confusing Obedience To Unexpected Revenge
by Ashthorne
Summary: Usagi is starting to wonder if Misaki really does love him. Will his new plan succeed in pushing Misaki to admit his feelings or will it tear them apart? Just some random story I thought of during the summer and I decided to publish. Love reviews. Insults will be thrown back ten times worst. Please don't mess with me. I don't wan to hurt your feelings


**I don't own Junjou Romantica. If I did, there would be very graphic scene between the characters. _NEED STORY IDEAS! ANY REQUESTS?_**

**"talking"**

_**thoughts**_

**actions/plot/etc.**

* * *

Usami POV

_I just don't get it. Does he really not want to? I did kind of force myself on him. No, no, no. That's not it. It can't be. The way he reacts would be different if that were the case. Not to mention he would have been long gone by now. Is it pride? I am a man myself. I know what happens when pride gets in the way of things. _As I sit there contemplating, I heard the door opening downstairs.

"I'm home!"

...

"USAGI-SAN! What did you do to the kitchen!?" Misaki yelled from the door.

...

...

_Whoops._

* * *

Misaki POV

Unbelievable! I've told him countless times to stay out of the kitchen and even he knows that he can't cook. So then why the hell am I staring at a green glob that's slowly making it's way across the counter? _Oh my god! What __is__ that!?_

"Usagi-san! Get down here now before I castrate you!" I'm proud to say he couldn't have ran down the stairs to stop in front of me with a look of horror faster. I smirked, but it quickly disappeared when the... thing... was getting ready to pounce. I think. It's hard to tell when it has no shape. Either way, I ran behind Usagi-san just in time to hear a splat.

I look up to see a disgusted scowl on his face as the-thing-that-should-never-be-created-again ruined his crisp, white dress shirt. I almost laughed. Until I saw Usagi-san remove his tie and shirt. There he was, standing in front of me with his toned chest just inches away. My fingers twitched and my face burned.

_Not fair._

* * *

Usami POV

I turned my head to see Misaki blushing. I smirked as I slowly started to walk forwards. Misaki instantly started backing towards the wall as I closed in. I bent my head to see his expression as I leaned closer to his parted, pink lips. As I kissed him, I came up with an idea to see if he really did care for me the way I did for him. Misaki struggled and push on my chest as I pulled away to let him breathe.

"No! STOP! Don't Usagi-san!" I halted. Slowly I pulled away from him with my eyes closed and my mouth twisted into a scowl. I opened my eyes that shone with fake hurt to hide the mischief I knew lurked there. I exaggerated a sigh as I stepped back and stood strait.

"Right. Sorry, Misaki," I said in a reserved tone. _Damn. I should get points for acting. _With that, I turned around and start walking away. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I turned the corner and stopped. Slowly, I turned my head to look over the railing into the loft, where Misaki was standing, dumbfounded.

He slowly blinked at the empty space in front of him. Turning towards the stairs, I quickly ducked behind the corner again before he could see me. His footsteps sounded mismatched, almost as if he were staggering towards the stairs. I turned and jogged quietly to my office, closed the door, put on my glasses, and tried to think of what to do. Just then, Aikawa sent me an e-mail. I quickly read over it and frowned. _Damn. Another trip? Seriously?_

...

_Wait._

...

_CREAK_

...

_This could work._ I smoothed a blank look over my face as Misaki opened the door. I quickly and efficiently typed back to Aikawa that I would go. I typed slowly enough that Misaki could read over my shoulder, but fast enough that it didn't seem so conspicuous. I quickly closed my e-mail after I was sure he had finished. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Misaki was frowning. He looked so cute all confused and slightly irritated about what was going on. I cleared my throat.

"Yes?" I asked in a dismissive tone. Misaki flinched and I almost felt bad. Almost. Not really though. The outcome of this would most likely either strengthen our relationship or completely destroy it. I so hoped it would be the former.

* * *

**Short Prologue, but whatevs. If you liked this, chapter 1 should be out soon. Before then check out my other stories. I'm sure you'll like them. Love reviewers. Yes, haters too. Commetns and criticism excepted. Insults will either be ignored or thrown back at you. Most likely the latter. Just to let you know. Love You! 3**


End file.
